


Lessons

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than being sixteen and never kissed is being sixteen, never kissed, and drunkenly confessing it to the girl you've had a crush on since you were fourteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

The only thing worse than being sixteen and never kissed is being sixteen, never kissed, and drunkenly confessing it to the girl you've had a crush on since you were fourteen. 

At least, that was how Xion saw it. She could hear herself talking, and she really wished she would stop. 

"Y'see, I mean, I've never been that interested in... y'know, that kinda thing." Xion could feel herself swaying slightly as she spoke, and she put both hands flat on the kitchen table to keep herself from moving so much. "And now I'm... I guess I'm interested, but it's all... awkward." She finally managed to cut off the stream of gabbling, practically biting her tongue in the process.

Namine smiled at Xion from her spot across the table, and Xion felt something familiar in her chest melt. She'd been carrying a torch for Namine for a very long time - she and her twin brother, Roxas. It was a bit of a joke between them - they both crushed on the same two people. Snarky, sarcastic Axel with his red spikes, and sweet Namine, all blond delicacy. The twins would joke that whoever got one would leave the other for grabs. Although judging by the looks Axel had been shooting Roxas across the lunch room, Xion had her suspicions as to who would be "free" soon-ish.

"Xion?" Namine waved a hand in front of Xion's face. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," Xion mumbled, looking down at her hands and blushing. Namine had invited her over, since her parents were out of town for the next week. She had said she wanted company, and she had suggested the impromptu alcohol tasting after they had finished their dinner of pizza topped with whatever leftovers could be found in the fridge. And now both of them were considerably more than three sheets to the wind. And somehow THAT had led to her admitting her unkissed status.

"You never drank, either?" Namine took a sip of something out of a bottle with some kind of bird on it. Her whole face wrinkled, and Xion giggled. 

"Nope," said Xion, and she sipped her drink as well, although her face didn't contort. It didn't taste too bad - like something burn-y, and lemonade. "I mean, it's not like I'm... thingy." She closed her eyes, sketching a shape in front of the air. "Shit." SHe covered her mouth, blushing at the swearing, and then she glanced at Namine, who looked incredibly amused. 

"Straight edge?" Namine drew her legs up, her feet flat on the seat of the chair and her chin resting on her knees. Xion tried not to ogle the long stretch of pale skin.

"Yeah," said Xion, leaning back as well. "Just... wasn't interested, you know?" 

"Well, I appreciate you transcending your dislike to keep me company," said Namine, completely deadpan. Then the two of them burst out laughing, because that was the kind of thing only a drunk person would really say. Or at least, only a drunk Namine would say, and because the two of them were sixteen and drunk and home alone.

"Any time," said Xion, in an attempt to sound glib. 

"I should repay you," said Namine, and she set her glass down onto the table and stood up, leaning on the table to keep from swaying. Xion attempted to keep from staring at the way Namine's thighs fit into her denim shorts. "I'll teach you how to kiss!"

"Teach?" Xion looked at Namine, somewhat confused. "I thought kissing was a thing you just... y'know, do." She could feel her heart beating hard, like an engine. Wait, no, engines didn't beat, they rumbled. Or was it chugged? 

"Namine? What kind of noises do engines make?" Xion realized, somewhat belatedly, that Namine's hands were on her shoulders. Her blond hair was pattering against Xion's cheeks like snow.

"... I'm too drunk to think of that," said Namine, leaning forward. Her forehead bumped against Xion's.

"But... but are you too drunk to kiss me? I mean, uh...." Xion put her hands on Namine's arms, shivering a bit at the conttact. "I wouldn't want you kissing me just 'cause you're drunk." It was true, sort of - she wanted to kiss Namine, very much, but... well, it felt cheap, if Namine was only kissing her due to excess alcohol. 

"Yes, I want to kiss you," said Namine, and her voice sounded faintlyhuffy. "Unless you don't want to be kissed?"

"No, I do want to be kissed, very -"

Namine kissed her. 

It wasn't like in the books. Or the fanfictions. It felt like skin pressing skin, at least when it was happening. It was afterwards the all the adjectives started to flow in. It felt sweet (didn't taste sweet, but FELT sweet), and warm, and something in her belly flipped and twisted. 

She looked up at Namine, blinking fuzzily, and then she reached up, holding Namine's face between her hands. She more or less lunged forward, pressing her mouth against Namine's in something like what she had seen done in movies. Well, how she assumed it was done in movies. You couldn't actually SEE what people did in their mouths when they kissed each other. She hazarded a guess, jamming her tongue into Namine's mouth and stroking her teeth with it, then drawing back, breathing heavily. She could feel how hard her heart was beating, and the way the sweat was dripping down the backs of her knees.

"Um," said Xion, and she felt stupid.

Namine smiled at her, and she looked ruffled and sexy. "Well, you don't lack for enthusiasm," she said lightly. "So. This time, I want you to just move your lips against mine, gently." She leaned forwards, and she kissex Xion, their lips pressed together. She moved her lips, gently, and Xion attempted to mimic her, moving her hands to the back of Namine's head, her fingers tangling into the thin, silky strands. She tilted her head to the side, and she realized with a start that she could taste Namine's breath. There was something shockingly intimate about that, and something that never got mentioned in the stories she'd read.

Namine pulled back, her cheeks pink, her chest heaving. "Like that," she said, and then she paused, making a thinking face. 

Xion squeaked when Namine straddled her lap, not entirely sure how to react. She could feel Namine's chest against hers, Namine's black t-shirt against Xion's blue tank top, and when Namine leaned forward, her hair was soft against Xion's cheeks. 

"My back was getting sore," Namine said lightly, and her bony knees were pressing into Xion's hips. "Shall we continue?"

Xion put her hands on Namine's hips, trying not to stare at the other girl's chest. "Um... Namine?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why... exactly are you kissing me?" Xion moved her hands over to Namine's back, to keep her from tottering over, and because she liked the way Namine's skin felt under her palm, the hem of Namine's shirt fluttering against her wrist.

"'cause you're not a very good kisser," said Namine, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She tucked a piece of Xion's hair behind her ear. "And I want to keep kissing you, and if I'm gonna keep kissing you, you need to be better at it."

"... oh," said Xion, blushing bright red.

"I mean... if you'd like me to kiss you more often." Namine looked slightly uncomfortable, holding her own hands. "'cause, I mean... I'd like that."

"I'd like that," said Xion, and she smiled up at Namine shyly. "I mean, um... I like you."

"I like you too," said Namine, and she pet Xion's hair back from her forehead. "Do you want to continue?"

"Sounds good," said Xion, and she turned her face up for another kiss.


End file.
